The present invention relates to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a vehicle with at least one vehicle door and a peripheral or surrounding door gasket or weatherstrip, with the vehicle door including an outer wall and an inner wall, and with the vehicle door being swingable articulated to the vehicle body by at least one hinge whereby the vehicle door, in a closed condition, and the associated vehicle door opening of the body form a cavity extending around the vehicle door, and wherein the swivel axis of the vehicle door passes through the cavity between the vehicle door and the vehicle body in such a manner that a partial zone of an outer wall of the vehicle door, during an opening of the vehicle door, is moved toward an interior of the vehicle and a remaining region of the outer wall of the vehicle door is moved in an opposite direction, with the surrounding door gasket sealing or waterproofing the cavity between the vehicle body and the vehicle door.
Vehicles of this type have been known for a long time. FIGS. 1A, 1B, show, for purposes of explanation, a cross-sectional view of a vehicle door of this type with the corresponding boundary profiles of the body. The vehicle door 11 comprises an outer wall 1 and an inner wall 2 arranged at a spacing with respect to the outer wall. The doors of a vehicle of this type are articulated to the vehicle body so that they can swivel by means of generally respectively two, hinges.
In the closed condition, the vehicle door and the corresponding door opening or cutout of the vehicle body form a cavity 3 having a variable cross section extending around the vehicle door 11, and outer gap generally designated by the reference numeral 4 and an inner gap generally designated by the reference numeral 5; with the corresponding door cutout of the body; this cavity extends around the door 11. The hinges of the vehicle doors of a vehicle pertaining to this kind are normally arranged within the surrounding cavity so that the swivel axis A of the vehicle door passes through the cavity between the vehicle door and the vehicle body. The arrangement of the swivel axis, as seen in the driving direction--behind the foremost edge of the outer door wall has the result that the partial zone of the outer door wall lying in front of the swivel axis is moved, during opening of the vehicle door, toward the interior of the vehicle, while the portion of the outer door wall lying behind the swivel axis executes an opposed swivel motion, i.e. is moved away from the interior of the vehicle.
Since the inner door wall normally exhibits smaller dimensions than the outer door wall and is located, as seen in the driving direction, entirely behind the swivel axis, the inner door wall, during opening of the door, moves uniformly toward the outside. Therefore, in accordance with the state of the art, it is customary to arrange a continuously extending surrounding gasket in the door cutout of the body in such a way that the vehicle door is sealed with respect to the vehicle body along the inner door gap 5 (FIG. 1).
This conventional arrangement of a door gasket for vehicles of this type has the disadvantage that the peripheral cavity formed between the vehicle door and the surrounding door cutout of the vehicle body is not sealed with respect to the outside against penetrating water and dirt which, when vehicle occupants enter the vehicle, are transferred to the occupants' clothing. Furthermore, the surrounding cavity constitutes a resonator for wind noises that can be generated at the outer, open door gap (door gap 4 according to FIG. 1).
It has been known, to lessen these drawbacks, to seal partial zones of the outer door gap by means of additional gaskets mounted to the vehicle body in the peripheral cavity, but these measures cause additional expenses.
U.S. Pat. 3,198,572 discloses a vehicle not of this type, having a door and a peripheral door gasket wherein a peripheral door gasket seals the inner door gap at the front, i.e. in the proximity of the hinge, and seals the outer door gap at the rear, i.e. in the proximity of the lock. In addition to this peripheral door gasket, an additional gasket, not extending continuously, is mounted in the frontal zone for sealing the outer door joint. The provision of this additional, externally located door gasket according to U.S. Pat. 3,198,572 requires an expensive hinge construction wherein the hinge axis is located in front of the forward door edge so that the door during opening is swung toward the outside also in the frontal zone.
Also, vehicles have been known exhibiting hinges lying outside of the outer skin of the vehicle, with a hinge axis extending correspondingly outside of the outermost vehicle contour, the vehicle door thereof having been equipped with a door gasket sealing the outer door gap. In these vehicles, not of the present type, the entire vehicle door including the outer door wall executes, during opening of the door, a uniform swivel motion toward the outside.
It is an object of this invention to structure a vehicle of the present type, with at least one vehicle door and with a surrounding or door gasket, so that the above discussed drawbacks, such as entrance of water and dirt, as well as noises in the surrounding cavity between the vehicle door and the door cutout of the vehicle body, are avoided.
In accordance with advantageous features of the present invention, a vehicle with at least one vehicle door and surrounding door gasket is provided wherein the surrounding door gasket is arranged at the vehicle body or at the vehicle door in such a manner that the outer door gap formed between the outer wall of the vehicle door and the body of the vehicle is completely sealed at or in the immediate vicinity of the other door.
The arrangement of the peripheral door gasket at or in the immediate vicinity of the outer door wall in such a way that the outer door joint is sealed off has the effect that it is impossible for either water or dirt or noises to penetrate into the peripheral cavity between the vehicle door and the vehicle body, in the closed condition of the door.
The continuously extending surrounding gasket can be mounted according to the present invention either to the vehicle body or, preferably, to the vehicle door.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the peripheral gasket is attached in this arrangement to a mounting web, or fixing rib likewise extending around the door body and fashioned, in particular, as an integral component of the outer door wall. This mounting web or fixing rib is oriented essentially from the vehicle interior toward the outside in the zone of the outer door wall that is moved, during opening of the vehicle door, toward the interior of the vehicle. In the remaining region of the outer door wall lying, as seen in the driving direction, behind the swivel axis and thus performing a swiveling motion toward the outside, the mounting web is correspondingly oriented toward the interior of the vehicle. In the transitional zone between the zone of the outer door wall lying in front of the hinge axis and the door zone lying behind the hinge axis, the direction of the mounting web is constantly rotated by about 180.degree.. In this way, sliding of the door gasket along the contact surface of the gasket at the body is precluded. In this preferred embodiment of the invention, the door gasket is, with the vehicle door being closed, in contact with the peripheral contact surface of the body along the entire periphery of the gasket, with uniform contact pressure.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides that the swivel axis intersects or preferably is tangent on the peripheral door gasket in the transitional zone at two locations, namely, at the upper door contour and the lower door contour. This achieves the result that the door gasket, during opening of the vehicle door, executes at this location a rolling motion with respect to the contact surface of the body.
Preferably, the door gasket is designed to be of one piece as a hollow chamber profile. In this arrangement, the gasket can be composed by gluing from several segments to form a continuous, approximately annular gasket; or it can be manufactured directly by casting or preferably by extrusion in one piece.
The production of the surrounding or peripheral gasket according to this invention by means of an extrusion process is of special advantage, the ends of a corresponding section being joined by cementing (vulcanizing). A one-piece door gasket manufactured in this way by extrusion has an identical cross section at any location.
Preferably, the door gasket is attached by placing it on a correspondingly designed mounting web at the vehicle door, preferably at the outer door wall, by means of a clamping profile insert integrated into the door gasket. The clamping profile insert exhibits, in this arrangement, an approximately U-shaped configuration in cross section.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the door gasket is designed as a hollow chamber profile molding having an approximately annular (oval or circular) cross section. The door gasket can advantageously exhibit at least two sealing lips projecting, especially radially, from the outer contour of the door gasket. This has the effect that the door gasket mounted to the door is in contact with the door cutout of the body along two or more peripheral contact surfaces. This substantially enhances the sealing action.
The vehicle door is preferably designed as a synthetic resin structure; especially for the outer wall, the RRIM (reinforced reaction injection molding) method is preferred. In this embodiment of the invention, the one-piece integration of a peripheral mounting web for the door gasket can be realized in an especially simple way.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention wherein the surrounding gasket is attached to the door, the vehicle body has a peripheral contact surface for the gasket. This peripheral contact surface is preferably fashioned, as seen in cross section, to be slightly curved; the radius of this curvature should correspond approximately to the likewise round shape of the surrounding gasket.
However, it is also possible to attach the surrounding gasket to the vehicle body. In this case, a surrounding contact surface for the peripheral gasket is provided at the vehicle door.
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the provision is made that the surrounding gasket, during closing of the vehicle door, impinges upon the surrounding contact surface at such an angle that the surrounding gasket is pressed essentially without any sliding motion, i.e. without friction with respect to the contact surface, against the latter and is elastically compressed during this step. The surrounding gasket should, in particular, impinge upon the contact surface as perpendicularly as possible, i.e. in the direction of the normal of the surface. This ensures that there will be no friction between the gasket and the contact surface.
Under certain circumstances, a certain sliding friction between the gasket and the contact surface cannot be entirely avoided in the two zones of the door circumference wherein the hinge axis extends in the immediate vicinity of the door gasket, since at these locations the gasket can be constantly in contact with the contact surface even with the door being opened. However, by means of imparting to the contact surface a corresponding configuration, the objective can be attained that, in these regions, there is predominantly a rolling motion between the gasket and the contact surface so that friction is extensively avoided.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, the provision is made to arrange a second sealing surface in addition to the peripheral contact surface at the vehicle body in partial zones or likewise extending all around.
The invention will be described in greater detail below with reference to the drawings.